fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Give a Little Whistle (Twelve Princesses version)
After Princess Cadence left with Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone in charge of Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, the lead crow was busy looking at his reflection, admiring his new look, "Not bad, say I." "Hey, brother? Remember?" Lil' Urle pointed out. "Oh yeah." Jim Crow laughed and turned around. "Almost forgot about you twelve. Now girls, maybe you, my brothers, Timothy, and I need a little heart-to-heart talk." "Why?" Minnie asked. "Well, you want to be real and normal girls, don't you?" Reverend Zachariah said. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others nodded. "Alright." Timothy and the crows seated themselves. "Sit down, girls." The girls did so. "Now you see that the world is full of temptations." Big Daddy Lou said. "Temptations?" Alice asked, puzzled. Lil' Urle nodded, "Yes temptations." He began to make gestures as he spoke, "See there are things that seem right at the time, but...uh...even though some things seem right sometimes..." Jim Crow, Timothy, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and the girls looked at him as he continued, "Sometimes the wrong things, uh...maybe right at the wrong time, or...vice-versa." "You understand?" Big Daddy Lou asked. The girls nodded, but Wendy shook her head. "No." Timothy and the crows smacked their foreheads in annoyance before they heard Wendy said, "But we're gonna do right." They stood up as Timothy smiled, "Good girls, and we're gonna help out." "Now if anytime you need us, girls...just whistle. Like this." Tyrone demonstrated by giving a whistle. "Like this?" Olivia asked as she and her friends whistled loudly as they can. And it worked. They whistled loud and clear. "That's it!" Reverend Zachariah said with a smile. "Come on. Let's sing." Timothy grinned and begins dancing randomly. As Lilo and the others watched, Timothy and the crows jumped to the wooden ledge. Jim Crow: When you get in trouble And you don't now right from wrong Give a little whistle (whistles into his wings) Give a little whistle The whistle echoed out of Jim Crow's wings. Then his brothers and Timothy take turns singing. Timothy: When you meet temptation And the urge is very strong Give a litle whistle Lilo then whistled into her hands. Timothy: Give a little whistle The whistle echoed out of Lilo's hands. Kairi smiled and whistled into her hands while ten girls did the same thing. Lil' Urle: Not just a little squeak Pucker up and blow! He blows into a jar, causing a low sounding tone. Kairi smiles as she and the others slightly stood up. Big Daddy Lou: And if your whistle's weak, scream... "Timothy, Jim Crow, Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone?" Kairi guessed. "Right!" Tyrone said as they now balanced on the thin string of a violin, still singing. Tyrone: Take the straight and narrow path And if you start to slide Give a little whistle (They slid as the string made a high note) Give a little whistle (Another high note was made) And always let your conscience be your guide! Then the violin string they stood on snapped, and sent them flying onto a bending saw, which they bounced on until they jumped on a cuckoo clock. Jim Crow knocked on the small door while his brothers and Timothy moved the big handed. The figures on the cuckoo clock came out with Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers leading the way like they would be at the parade. As the figures went back inside the cuckoo clock, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers completed their little tune. Reverend Zachariah: Take the straight and narrow path And if you start to slide Give a little whistle... "Yoo-hoo." Reverend Zachariah winks at the last figure which is a farm girl who seemed to look back at him and the others as it turns its head in their direction. Reverend Zachariah: Give a little whistle... "Whoo-hoo." Reverend Zachariah grinned. He tried to follow the girl into the clock, but it closed the door on him. Reverend Zachariah: And always let your conscience be your guide! Amy then decided to sing and dance along. Amy: And always let your conscience be your guide! But as Amy said this, she accidentally tripped, knocking over her friends and they fell to the floor. "Look out, girls!" the circus mouse and crows cried, but it was too late. The sudden noise had awoken Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, Queen Arianna, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers ran fast for cover. "Who's there?" Snow White asked. "It's us." Kilala, underneath the desk, replied. "Oh, it's us..." Lila and her friends settled back to sleep, but then they jolted up again. "Girls, there's somebody in here." Fluttershy went under the pillow and Timothy and the crows poked out their heads a little. Lila lit a candle and took out a small rifle while her friends got small rifles. "Okay, come on out." Tiana ordered. "We have guns and we're not afraid to use them." The twelve queens tiptoed carefully and slowly as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack followed behind them. "It's the middle of the night." Rainbow Dash groaned. Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement. "Psst! Careful, girls. They could spring out at us anytime." Aurora said as they all crept slowly until they are near the place where the twelve princesses are, "They're in here somewhere." Mulan said. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers watched this and snickered quietly. Lilo reached out to touch Fluttershy. "Here we are!" "Lilo!" Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel screamed as Kilala covered Lilo's mouth. Fluttershy freaked out and scrambled on Queen Arianna's back, making the queen shoot her rifle in surprise. Twilight Sparkle and the others screamed and fainted while Tiana shoots her rifle in surprise as well. Timothy and the crows got out of the way just in time. The clocks went crazy, but the noise settled down as Tiana and her friends stood up straight, while Twilight Sparkle and her friends woke up from their faint and Fluttershy on Tiana's head. They all saw Minnie and her friends. "Oh, Minnie." Tiana and the others picked them up and put the twelve girls back on the desk, "How did you and your friends get down here?" "We fell down." Minnie replied. "Oh, you did?" Cinderella then paused. Something didn't seem right, were they hearing things? "You're talking." "Oh yes." Alice said, nodding. "No, no, no, no..." Belle began to break away. "Yes." Wendy waved her arms. "And we can move too!" "No, no, no, you can't!" Ariel began to panic, "We're dreaming in our sleep. Wake up, wake up!" Ariel grabbed a jug and poured water on her head, getting Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash wet. Ariel calmed down and made a look. "Now we'll see who's dreaming. Pocahontas came up to Lilo. "Go on, say something!" Pocahontas ordered. Lilo stared at her stepmother and her friends before she giggled, "You're funny. Do it again." Jasmine gasped. "You do talk!" "They talk?" Sunset said, surprised. "Yes." Kairi nodded. "The Alicorn came." "The Alicorn?" Giselle wondered. "Yes, and we got six consciences." Amy added. "Consciences?" Snow White asked as Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle smiled at this. Kilala then spoke, "And someday, we're gonna be real and normal girls." "Twelve real and normal girls!" Lila and her friends picked up Susan and her friends happily. "Twilight! Rarity! Pinkie! Rainbow! Sunset! Applejack! Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked happy at the twelve queens. "Look, they're alive! They can talk! Say hello to the ponies." "Hello, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack." Susan said as she and her friends shook their hooves. "Do me! Do me!" Spike called jumping up and down. "Oh, Spike. We almost forgot." Aurora smiled. "Look, it's Namine and her posse." She and her friends took Namine and the other girls over to the dragon, "This is Spike. Isn't he cute?" Namine petted Spike. "Yeah cute." Spike then kissed her cheek playfully and did it to Rarity too, causing her to blush. Mulan smiled. "This calls for a celebration! Music!" She and her friends pressed a few music boxes. "You start one too, Viper." Queen Arianna said as Mulan held Viper to a music box and Viper pressed it too, smiling. The twelve princesses and their adoptive mothers danced as the ponies and dragon looked at each other and smiled. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash walked around the music boxes and danced when they heard the one with three birds. "Oh boy, a party!" Lil' Urle said as, Jim Crow, Tyrone, Timothy, and Big Daddy Lou danced while Reverend Zachariah walked up to a dancing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "Mind if I cut in?" Reverend Zachariah then danced with Sailor Moon and Lil' Urle watched this. "How about singing out the next one, babe?" Lil' Urle then noticed Tuxedo Mask coming up again, "Hey brother, get out of the way!" But Reverend Zachariah already got stuck between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, "Hey, let me out!" The tall crow then got unstuck as Timothy, Jim Crow, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone tried not to laugh. Queen Arianna played an accordian as Rapunzel danced with the ponies. "Come, Spike, join the party, dance!" Tiana said as Spike danced with Rarity. "I love parties!" Spike cheered. "Me too!" Pinkie Pie agreed as she danced with Rainbow Dash. Minnie then noticed the candle, "Ooh, nice!" Alice, Wendy, and the others noticed that their friend is about to play with fire. "Minnie, don't!" Meanwhile Tiana was gathering some of their toys to give to Minnie and her friends, but what they noticed, Minnie was trying to pick at the fire then got a little on her tail. "Look, pretty!" Minnie smiled, holding up her tail. "Minnie! Your tail is on fire!" Ariel screamed. "Tiana! Your adoptive daughter is on fire!" Tiana finally took notice, screamed and grabbed Minnie frantically. Finally, Tiana spotted the fish bowl and quickly put Minnie's tail in it, putting out the fire, making the water black. They sighed in relief. "That was close. Maybe we better go to bed before something else happens." "Agreed." Fluttershy said. Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Queen Arianna carried Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel with them as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash laughed at this funny entertainment, making Twilight Sparkle glare at them, trying not to lose her temper. Later, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers were in their pajamas and their sleeping bags. Timothy was wearing a hula dress as his pajamas. Jim Crow was wearing a clean pair of blue boxer shorts and a red undershirt. Lil' Urle was wearing yellow footy pajamas. Big Daddy Lou was wearing a large green T-shirt and teal boxer shorts. Reverend Zachariah was wearing a purple nightgown and a matching nightcap. And Tyrone was wearing orange long-sleeved pajamas. "Little guys, you've had a busy night." Jim Crow smiled as he, his brothers, and Timothy finally went to sleep. With Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Arianna, they had Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack in bed with them and Spike was fast asleep in his bed as Cinderella spoke, "Now close your eyes and go to sleep..." "Why?" Alice asked as Twilight Sparkle groaned and turned over. "Oh, everyone goes to sleep." Belle answered. "My friends need to sleep, Twilight Sparkle and her friends need to sleep and Spike and besides, tomorrow you girls will go on a field trip to the zoo." "Why?" Wendy asked as Twilight Sparkle got annoyed and went under the covers. "Oh, your field trip is that you get to see some animals..." Ariel said. "Why?" Olivia asked. "Oh, because..." Pocahontas yawned. "Oh..." Lilo said and then she and her friends drifted off to sleep, ready for the next day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmake